it's all over: danisnotonfire x amazingphil
by britneyissolame
Summary: phil is getting married, but there's one problem...dan is in love with phil! what will dan do to prove to phil his finace isn't what she appears to be phanfiction based on "it's all over" a song by three days grace
1. Chapter 1: bitch

Dan's p.o.v

there I was; my face plunged into the pillow. how could my life get any worse?!, the person I loved was getting married. I felt like such an idiot I could have told him how I felt before he meet that bitch, but how could I blame myself?! I didn't tell him coz I had a gut wrenching feeling that he wouldn't feel the same way; so I tried keeping my distance from those feelings. the other. the other bad thing is I have to spend hours a day watching them be so affectionate, and if that wasn't the case I had to sit around with phil going on, and on about his fiancé : raven. I just wanted the old phil back, raven seemed as if she was changing him into a snobby murtue adult that doesn't have time for immature losers like me. I felt like phil was just sticking around with me coz i'm his best man, just a stupid toy he tell's his problems to. I was also growing suspicion toward raven something about the way she act's when phil isn't around make's me curious about her, and what she is hiding. I was brought back down to earth when I heard someone call my name: "dan!" yelled phil, throwing a totoro across the room onto my body. "what?!" I mumbled into my pillow. "you raven, and I are going to lunch right now to discuss the wedding" phil declared. I knew raven choose to do this stupid lunch meeting, but I didn't want to disappoint phil. It was to late to tell him how I felt about him know, so I just had to stick around watching his life fall into place while mine crumbled into the deept's of oblivion . "i'll be ready in a minute, can you please leave my room?!" I asked. "oh...uh...sure" he said stumbling out closing the door . just seeing phil made my heart climb down, and break in two remembering I lost my chance long ago.

I jumped out of bed pulling on a pair of jeans, and a plaid shirt phil forgot to pick up after a video we filmed a few weeks ago. as I pulled the shirt on sniffing the faint smell of phil's scent, I remembered a few day's ago he said he was going to give up youtube, and get a 'suitable job', just the thought of phil moving out, and leaving youtube...forever made my eye's wheel up with tears. I teared down the thought, and walked into the kitchen only to see raven sitting down on the breakfast bar stool. her stupid blonde curl's flowed down to her shoulder's, and her idiotic black dress was wrapped rightly around her body. how could phil fall for her?! she was nothing,but a pretty face,and she never listened to anything phil had to say. phil walked into the room, and planted a kiss on her cheek, my heart sank, I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back tears. "ready?!" I asked forcing a smile onto my face to make my facial expression seem less disappointed, and hurt from the sight of that kiss. "yeah let's head off" said phil.

we sat into our set's. there boreing discussion all entered my ear as slur's. I just drew my attention to the people walking past, and listening to there comments. I looked down at the menu placed out onto the table. the fresh air hit my face roughly. I was astonished the prices were extremely high the only thing I could afford was a bloody glass of water. although I knew phil was going to pay for everything I could not let him. "hey, dan are you alright you haven't been talking?!" phil asked, searching my eye's for an answer. "yeah...I just...aren't we going to discuss the wedding?!" I asked. phil, and raven glanced at each other letting out a small laugh."dan, we just discussed the whole plan" raven said. I had completely forgot the reason for us being here, I just thought this was another lousy day's where phil felt bad for leaving me alone, and brought me along there stupid dates. "oh... " I uttered. as the waiter came to bring along our drinks,i noticed I was the only one who had ordered soda from us three. I felt like an immature child around them as they sipped there posh drinks. this wasn't phil, at al. "phil, remember we always use to get soda?!" I asked glaring at raven as I slurped a sip of my soda. "uh...actually,no..." phil lied. how could phil lie over something so simple?!, it was the truth, and he had no reason to hide it. "right...that was...erm...just me" I said. I did not say the truth coz I knew he would denie it, no madder what I said, he just wanted raven to stay infacuaded with him. "remember the cat whickers we used to draw on each other for other people's enjoyment?!" I asked, letting out a small laugh. "dan, what are you talking about?!, we never used such childish thing's!" he yelled. I couldn't believe him, how was he just letting go our friendship like that?!...over a girl...what was going to happen to our phamily once they are married. I could not take it. I kicked him as hard as I could with out making a noise under the table. he let out a small grunt; trying to hold hold back pain. I hated seeing him hurt, but he hurts me on a day to day bases by being with an idiot who did not love him, and just treated him like her puppet. "um...i'll leave you two alone for a while." said raven. she climbed out of the chair, and headed of to the restroom. as she walked away I noticed her answering a phone call, or contacting a loved one, but I brushed it of, and focused my self on brain washed friend... as if it was necessary to call him 'freind' anymore. "phil, stop acting stupid, you know very well that we used to do those childish things!" I whispered furiously, as I tried to hold back tears for about the hundredth time since they've been together I noticed his expression was nothing, but a bored face...no. sorrow...nothing. "dan, let go of the past , and face the fact that i'm growing mature, and i can't stay in contact with you after we exchange our vow's" phil said. my eye's ; a furious crimson red color, and held back tears watering my eye's. "yeah..." i said. i stood from my set, and walked toward the restroom,to reless my tears, and shouts of anger, and disbelief. as i slowly walked i heard a familier histarical giggle, "i love you" i heard. i knew who ever it was raven it was not an i love you, you say to the person that mean's the world to you. i thought it had been phil, stupid thought i know. i walked into the restroom first making sure no body had been in the stalls, by peeking down for foot step's. as soon as i noticed nobody nobody was in the restroom i feel to my knee's. and tear's ran down my cheek's as i sobbed violently making my breathing throb in pain as i breathed in the cold air. how could this happen i wanted to tell him, and pour my feeling's out to him, but i knew i could not stop them. he was going to move out, and have a family while i live alone, and never find somebody like him again. what i had to do was be there for him, and stop being so selfish, and trhat is what i planned to fo that day. i whiped the soaking tears off my fred slushed face. and splashed water from the sink onto my face, as if i was knocking some scense into my self, and seeing reality.

i walked out of the restroom, and walked to out rable only to see them holding each other's hands, and placing sloppy kisses onto each others lips. i nearly barfed from disgust. i slammed my hand's onto the table startling them, making them release from there disgusting kiss. "Where are we going next?!" i asked; spreading a smirk accross my face. "to pick out our cake" said raven. no. more stupid wedding shit we had to do. sometimes i felt like she did all this stuff coz she knew it hurt me, seeing there lives fall perfectly into place step by step.


	2. Chapter 2: the plan

we walked down the pavement as people crowded walking past us. I felt stupid being in public with them. they locked there hands together, as raven rested her head on phil's shoulder while I walked behind wishing she would just let go, and it could all end. we made It to the shop, and they finally released. "dan, do you mind carring the cake we chose it ealier, and I don't want phil getting hurt before our wedding" said raven; stupidly clinging onto phil's arm again. "sure!" I said; frustrated. I just wanted to grab a cake from the window stand, and slam it into her face. the way she looked, and talked to phil was like an insane fangirl that was obsessed, and could not keep away. phil deserved better then her whether it was me or not, I just wanted him to be himself again, but like people say... people change.

I walked to the counter, and let out a deep sigh. the man slammed the cake down onto the counter. he looked over to raven, and phil. "which one do you love?!" he asked. he must have noticed me looking a little down, and assumed I was in love with one of them, and didn't know what to do...well. . . he was correct. did I really look that disappointed?!. I let out another sigh. "I . . . I don't know what to do" I said wearly, "it's the girl isn't it?! . . . just tell her how you feel if she doesn't feel the same. . . at least you got it of your chest" said the man. "actually. . . its not the girl I love. . ." I said, teansing up waiting for shouts of disgust, and disappointment. "dan, hurry up" I heard raven whine. I pulled the cake off the counter, and before I could turn around , the man spoke again. . . "that goes for the boy too" he said; smiling. I was relived he didn't judge me, and tell me it was one off those stupid phases like many people did. I walked up to them with the cake curled in my hand's, and we walked out.

as we walked home I could not help, but consider the warming advice the man had givin' me, but I was worried about what phil was going to think. as we walked into elevator heading up to our flat. I noticed raven carrying of alcohol. I knew what was going to happen they were going to drink then force me too drink, and make a complete idiot out of me, but I was not going to let that happen this time. I ringed peej, and invited him to come over. luckily he excepted the invite. "ugh, dan you're not going to drink with us?!" raven asked. a glimpse of false sympathyin her stupid voice. "no I promised my best friend pj to come hang out with me for a while" I said. I said 'best friend' as loud as I could glaring into phil's ocean blue eye's. I them remembered a few years ago the comment I left on phil's picture; you could go swimming in those eye's. . .', but I tried to ignore it coz I knew if I thought about how close we used to be, I would tear up, and I did not want to start bursting into tear's right infront of them.

I told

we finally reached the floor of our flat. . . correction. . .min, and phil's flat. they both stumbled into the flat giggling, and mumbling about stupid meaningless thing's to each other, while I stood slumping my shoulder's in disappointment of me being the third wheel. the least they can do us talk to me. I had a feeling raven knew about my secret feelings for phil, and taunted me with every little romantic thing she had done with phil. phil popped open the bottle of alcohol, and handed a cup ful to rave, as he poured him self the same amount. they started getting a bit touchy, so I left to my room waiting desperartly for peej to arrive. I could not take hearing there little laughs, and romantic momments I heard due to the paper thin walls, after what seemed about an hour I heard a knock on the door. I rushed out of the room. only to see phil kissing raven, she opened her eye's, and frowned at me, deeping the kiss. I could not help, but flip my middle finger up. I walked to the door, and opened to see peej. peej was the only one I was close to since phil transformed into someone I did not know anymore. he was the only on beside me through this situation, but I felt like he was being irritaded by this stupid deformed love triangle. peej glanced over to the sloppy kiss, and dragged me into my room, and locked the door behind him. he pulled a chair out from under my computer desktop, and gingerly sat down. "what's up?!" peej asked. I plunged my self on the bed thinking of how I could explain everything without sounding like a whiney bitch who could not take care of himself. "I love phil he's getting married in a few day's, and I don't know what to do" I said not stopping to take a breath.

peej let out a deep sigh of frustration, and looked into my eye's. _great job dan know you're going to make it seem like you're using him for your problems, and not for friend ship like phil used you_ I told my self. "dan, just tell him . . ." said peej. his words were not helping no madder how humble they sounded. it was harder to do then listen. "it's hard pj i can't just tell him like that!" i yelled, in frustration. "Well how else do you expect this problem to be solved?!", dan , know i'm starting to think you want this to happen like one of those stupid 'phanfiction's'" uttered peej. maybe. . . i did want it to happen like that. i wanted it to be sorted out clean, and not messed with, but i knew that was not going to happen. "maybe. . ." peej began, sitting back in his chair thinking of a solution. "they're drinking quit a lot i'm pretty sure raven will leave to the bathroom in a while, and phil will probably be asleep" said peej. i didn't see where he was going with this, but all i knew was it has nothing to do with me telling phil how i felt about him. " when she heads of to the bathroom switch your phone with he's, she wont notice it's been replaced with how heavy she's drinking" peej explained. i knew peej scensed she was hiding something so i hadn't asked questions, and waited passiontly fro her to enter the restroom. i wondered what she was hiding, but i knew it was not going to be forgiveable. something about her just irks me, she seemed nothing more to me than an obsessed fangirl that was playing game's with me, and hiding something while she pretended to love phil.


	3. Chapter 3: unrecognized

I heard stumbling foot steps echoing through the hollow hallway. as I heard the lock of a door close, I slowly stepped out of my room with peej holding onto my shoulder. the one other thing that pisses me off other then raven is people touching my neck or getting anywhere near it. I quickly turned around grabbing peej's arm, and throwing him onto the ground. "don't touch my neck!" I whispered angrily.

making sure not to wake phil, who was fast asleep on the couch with his shirt unbuttoned. . . I figured out what happened from the sight of that. I noticed the phone was right nest to phil. phil always woke up with the slightest noise even if he was drunk. I had to be quite.

I slowly walked over to the couch, soon enough I was right in front of him. I held my breath, and slowly creeped my hand up to the phone, and replaced it with mine. if they noticed it was mine they would easily go through my text that I sent peej, about my feelings for phil. . . if they found them I would be screwed , but at that moment I had been so focused on getting raven's phone that I wasn't thinking straight. I ran through the hallway. along the way I pulled peej up from the ground, who was still laying there in agony. I pulled him inside my room, and locked the door.

I was extremely unfit, and by the time we were in my room I nearly tasted blood, as I gasped for air. on the other hand peej was perfectly fine. . .I was envious.

"I got the phone. what do we do know?!" I asked gasping for air. he ripped the phone out of my hands, and scrolled through her text messages. after a few, a shocked expression crossed his face. "what happened?!" I asked trying to pull the phone out of his hands, but he just turned away as he read the messages out loud. "_raven_: I love you jake, and I promise when I marry that idiot his money will be ours, and we could finally be together with riches. . . what?!. . _.jake:_ great!, but how will we get ride of him with out leaving evidence?! . . ., and It stops there" read peej.

I could not believe it my friend was falling in love with a person that was going to murder him, I could not just say. . . _hey phil your future wife is going to murder you. _he would not believe me unless I had evidence. "pj send me screen shots to my phone" I said, but before he could do so, raven stepped into the room. "dammit did I not just lock the door?!" I whispered to my self. "dan, accidently grapped the wrong phone" she said. peej gingerly traded the phone with her. as soon as she received, before heading out she slowly turned back. "oh . . .and . . .dan. . . nice place to hide your 'secret feelings' " whispered raven letting out a histarical laugh, and slamming the door behind her. " she found out pj!. what do I do?!" I yelled pinning him against the wall with my hands pressed against his shoulders. "calm down!, we can fix this!" peej said solemly. I slammed him him against the wall again. "none of this is going to be fixed. . .unless . . . I get evidence before she marry's him" I said, letting go. peej rubbed his shoulders in pain. " dan, I have to go i'll text you. I got a plan" peej said rushing out of my room, and out of the flat.

it was about 12:00 when I heard raven finally leave, phil gave her one last kiss, and she left the flat. I stepped out of my room only to see phil sitting on the couch. I gingerly sat down next to him. _dan, what are you doing?! _an annoying voice said. "erm . . .so. . .are you sure raven is the right one" I asked slowly glancing at him, but he did not look back. "what kind of question is that!?" asked phil. he glared down at the floor as if he was dizzy, and was trying to balance him self out. "phil. . .I have a bad feeling about her I don't think she's right for you" I uttered out.i held my breath waiting for his response.

"da, what makes you think that i'm going to listen to you?!" he yelled standing up from the couch. this was not phil. the old phil would have listened to me coz he trusted me . . . does he bit trust me anymore?!. . .I held back tears at the horrendous thought. "why don't you trust me phil?!", I'm your friend!" I yelled standing up after him. "I will never trust you, dan , and we are not friends!" he yelled walking into his room slamming the door behind him. not friends?! . . .we've been friends for so long, and never let anything get in the way of that not even our age difference, but he let a girl get in the way?!. "I just want you back phil . . .the real phil" I whispered. I walked into my room, and plunged my self onto the bed letting tears run freely down my cheeks. all those times I said I would cry my self to sleep . . .they always sounded like I was being a massively sarcastic twat, but it was true. . . I would always cry my self to sleep since they been together. after about an hour of sobbing violently, I feel to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: worhtless

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, and tea being made. I knew it was Phil but the food wasn't being made for me like it used to be.  
I slide my fingers down my cheek feeling the dry raw tears from the other night.  
... I heard small laughs echoing through the kitchen...of course...he was making it for raven. I remembered all those times our phan's would say: 'phan is real'...oh how i wish they where right.  
I sluggishly climbed out of bed and slumped into the kitchen. my vision was still blurred, but I was positive that I seen raven twirling stupidly on the bar stool.  
I planned to not make eye contact with them what so ever. I walked next to Phil grabbing the box of cereal and pouring a little in to a bowl. I was so used to the box of cereal being empty coz phil used to eat them daily as if it where a bag of crip's, but that no longer happened. no madder how mad I used to get. . . I will always miss those little weird , adorable things he had done.

"dan. our wedding is in a few say, will you accompany phil to go pick up his tux?" raven asked. I planted a fake smile across my face. "sure" I said rolling my eye's at her, first making sure phil was not looking. "ready to go then?" phil asked. sill not looking at me.

I noticed he reached over to grab raven's phone.

"I lost mine i'll borrow your's today" he said plunging the phone into his back pocket. at that moment I make it my mission that day to grab her phone somehow , and send the screen shots to my phone, but how?"

"Are you guys going?" raven asked. placing her elbows onto the counter and supping hand on her cheeks. "right now" I said. I pulled on my red converse and that black shirt I usally wore with that mysterious white circle, and blue jeans and phil . . . I don't know what the fuck he was wearing that day, but It sure was not like him

we climbed on a taxi, and drove off into the town. phil focused his eye's onto the blue sky plastered with patches of white cloud, while I playing meaningless game's on my phone resting my head against the care door. phil's black hair shone perfectly with the warm sun beeming into the window. I smiled. I then glanced over to the taxi driver. . .he looked familier, I've seen him some where before, but where? "so witch one is getting married?" asked the taxi driver, peeking into the small mirror that had blocked the sun from his view .

"he is" I mumbled slightly pointing over to phil.

"congratgulations, but . . . make sure you're marring the right person" said the driver. phil frowned at his. his face turned red ; flushing with anger.

" I am marrying the right person" he yelled angrily glaring at the taxi driver.

"woah kid. . . calm down. . . i'm just saying . . .there might be some one else your life who might have strong feelings for you" said the taxi driver , pulling up to the shop. I them remembered were I seen him. . . he was the worker at the bakery.

we entered the shop, and approached the counter. it was calm, and quit , the sound of so many people whispering a conversation about there wedding made my heart sink, remembering phil was getting married and I would soon loos him. . . our phamily will be torn apart. . .ill never see him. . .forever.

raven was going to murder him and I needed to save him, but how . . . he didn't trust me anymore.

"phil lester?" the woman at the front desk said.

"yes can I try it on before I take it?" phil asked grabbing the suit from the womans arm's. I sighed. I did not want to sit through another stupid wedding thing. . .again, but I had no other choice.

"sure" said the woman. she lead phil to a large dressing room, and gestured me to sit down on a small wooden stool. i sat down waiting for phil to finally come out. i needed to find a way to get raven's phone, and fast. . . i wish peej had been there he would know what to do emidieatly . i shoke my leg violently trying to think of a way. phil finally walked out of the dressing room, and stood in front of the large narrow mirror.

i lost my focuse as i relized how amazing he looked. . .he definatly lived up to him user name.

a phone began to ring , it sounded as if it was coming from a dressing room.

"hey, dan can you hand me raven's phone it's in the dressing room in the black pocket of my pants" asked phil.

i scurried in his dressing room, and dug through his clothes trying to find the phone. i pulled the phone out of his grey jeans. that was the only chance to send the screen shot, and i had to take that chance. i waited for the ringing to stop.

as soon as it stopped i typed in my phone number, and sent the screen shots.

"dan!" called phil.

i ran out of the room dan placed the phone onto phil's gentle hand , the hand i wanted to be able to hold in public with no hesitation he sighed as he noticed he missed the call, and handed it back to me. as i glanced down at the phone at the plat, and raven was there id she found it . . ."dan?" phil called. inturupting my worrries.

"i know I've been a dick to you lately , but can i tell you something?" asked phil. know he admits it? . . . ugh just another hame he is playing to use me as his sponge he pours his thought into as i soak then in wishing for our old friend ship.

"what id it?" i asked placing the placing on the wooden stool.

"i'm . . . nervous" phil said. i could not belive him i thought her was going to say he tell's me another stupid problem he had . . .i was right. i let out a deep sigh, and searched his eye's . . .yet again . . . no sympathy for my pain.

"you shouldn't be nevous" i lied. . . he should be nervous! he was going to be murdered by his future wife, and her secret boy friend. "thank's" said phil giving me a warm smile , not the same as his old innocent smile , but still a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: recognized

As we made it back up to the flat phil had stopped to get a few drinks, but I had continued walking. sometimes I just wished we could have gotten drunk I could say the truth that way, and if that did not work I could just tell him I did not remember anything.

I walked into the flat only to see raven holding my phone up in the air.

"forgot something?" she said with a smirk across her face. I held my hand out in exhaustion, and she dropped it onto my palm. "you love phil?" raven laughed histarically placing her hands on her hips. she slowly walked up to me "lets see how you survive with out him" she whispered into my ear sending chill's down my spine from how cruel she was. before I could say anything phil burst through the door throughing the bag with his suit in it onto the floor.

"phil, can I talk to you . . . privately?" I asked searching his eyes as he stood straight, and relaxed his shoulders placing the drinks onto the counter.

"uh . . .sure" he said panting for air.

raven cosiously sat on the bar stool the same as she was when we left. I lead phil into my room locking the door.

"phil, I know you wont believe me but. . . raven is going to murder you , and take your money so she could live happily with her boyfriend" I uttered out without stopping to take a breath. he rolled his eyes and placed hand on the door ready to head out of my room, but I stopped him. I held onto his shoulders and turned him around to face him . . . oh how I wanted to kiss him . . .badly but right then and there was not the place nor time.

"i'll prove it to you and i'll have the old phil back . . .my phil" I said my words trailing off. still astonished he turned around and left the room silently.

what was he thinking ?

what was he going to do?

my phone rang and a picture of peej light up on my screen. I answered. "dan . . .I have a plan ,don't tell phil anything related to the situation " said peej.

peej was quit smart, and always came up with a solution to my stupid problems i'd get my self in. "erm . . .don worry I did not say anything" I lied. " good, got the screen shots?"

"yeah"

"listen carefully"

"mkay"

"tomorrow you will go to check out where the wedding is going to be held, remember the location. the day of the wedding we'll show the picture's to the police or atleast . . .I will . . .I already figured our who this jake guys is"

"got it"

"don't screw this up dan"

he hung up the phone, and my mind wondered. I lay down onto my bed, and planned out how I was going to memerize the location with my short attention span.

I woke up that day with a playful shove. "wake up we're heading out to check out our wedding location" phil whispered leaving the my room. that little action seemed like. . . the old phil . . .not fully the old him, but just a bit.

had he believed what I said?.

I climbed out of bed and pulled on a plaid shirt like I had the day we went to lunch, but it was not phil's . . .sadly. I slowly walked infront of the mirror on the wardrobe phil and I had put together. I was very self loathing . . . I hated everything about my self the only thing was I never was rude to people but that changed when phil and I had meet, and been with raven. I sighed and walked out into the living room.

phil seemed tired he was laying down on the couch with his eye's falling down. he was so adorable when he slept . . .who am I kidding he was always cute, and innocent.

I picked the totoro witch was thrown on the floor. I threw it roughly at phil. he immediately woke up and noticed it was I who threw it.

"you twat" he yelled playfully sending me as warm smile.

"look who's talking" I said. I opened the flat door gesturing phil to get out and up.

we entered the big ball room. the floors where pallished as if some one had poured a crap load of water and froze into crystal clear. "this is where the ceremony will be held" phil sung happily. his phone rung, and he stepped out of the room . I slowly approached the man, listening and surprisingly . . .remembering peej's plan. "can you write down the address to this place . . .you see I need to hand it to the bakery witch are going to drop of the cake for he avent" I said .

I held my breath hoping he would believe my stupidity. "oh. . .sure" he said. he pulled put a piece of paper and quickly wrote down the address and handed it down to me .

"thank you i'll be catching up with the groom" I said. I ran out of the room, and down the corridors only to see phil. his jaw dropped.

"what's. . .uh . . . the madder?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"umm . . .raven and I are . . .getting married tomorrow " phil uttered. my heart sank but I was quit happy coz all I wanted is for this plan to get over with , and get phil away from raven as soon as possible. I pulled him into a hug. he hugged me back tighter I wish I could hold phil in my arms like this all the time.

I pulled him closer . "every thing's going to be fine" I whispered into his ear gently. I pulled away and playfully shoved his for head with my fist " I promise" I continued

later that day phil had suggested we go out to a burger resturaunt like we always used to, when we has nothing better to do. we sat across from each other in a setting both. the waiters there wore old dresses or clothed and rolled around in skated. I remembered phil and I would always hope to see one dal due to a stupid choice . phil was acting like himself this day. I was full of joy . . . I loved this phil . . . the one that was not possessed by that devil.

translationg ; raven.

he pulled out his small red camera he alway's used to use for a day in a life video. he held the camera out in front of him. "hi guy's" he said cheerfully waving into the camera. I smiled at his adorable innocence witch I hade missed deerily.

"i'm with dan. . . not in that way" he said pointing the camera to me. that last sentence made my heart drown in a sea of hurt, and confusion. I pulled the camera down. "you twat" I said playfully.

I lay in bed, my hands lay on my stomach. I looked up the ceiling of the room, and my thought's trailed of to phil thinking of the laughed we shared that day, but I still could not put my finger on why phil had been acting like his old self again.


	6. Chapter 6: the end

I woke up around 5:00...P.M the time my phil was getting married. "shit" I whispered. I was going to be late, as I pulled on a new pain of pants my phone ringed, peej. " pj!..." I yelled gathering my stuff.

"dan don't worry I gave the police all of the evidens , a taxi is out side of your flat, know all you need to do it make scene" said pj hanging up the phone. I scurried out , and jumped into the taxi. I waited impassiontly , and the traffic was horrendous. I shock my leg violently . . .I could not wait any longer. I jumped out of the taxi, and ran toward the building. I could not be late, he cannot get married now I had to put all my strength in running.

I finally made it into the building, and ran down the wide coredors, searching for the room number. I stumbled across a few people, but I burst threw the door, only to see raven holding onto his hands, the guest turned around, and were astonished to see me.

"stop the wedding!" I yelled . phil released from raven's grip.

"dan?!" he yelled, a frown crossed his face. "you're too late raven I have proof that you're using phil for money, you saying you're going to murder him" i yelled holding out my phone with the proof plastered out on the small screen. the audience gasped, and raven grew nervous. "don't try to hide the police is here bitch!" i yelled the police burst threw the doors running down the iyle , and hand cuffed her down. she squirmed, and tried to escape. "let me go!" she yelled trying to break free. "my work here is down" i said, but before i could leave a man stood up from the audience. it was the taxi driver. . .the one at the backery.

"son . . .are you sure your work is done?!" he asked. the guest starred in confusion. i smiled.

"actually . . .no" i said quickly walking down the iyle, and approached phil. my heart raised, and i grew nervous. "phil . . i . . " i began searching around the large room filled with groups of people i turned back to phil

"i . . .i . . ilove you" i uttered out. to break the unsettleness feeling of the room. i pressed my lip's against his, i was surprised. . .he . . .kissed back. he released.

"i know . . .my unle rold me the day you told me about raven" he said looking at the taxi driver. it wall made scense know does that mean he acting him self the very next day coz . . .

" i love you too" said phil. i pressed my lip's against his and pulled him close. he was mine . . . forever. i slide my hands up his waist and deepend the kiss.

i opened my eyes, and frowned at raven. i could not help but flip my middle finger up.

THE END

* * *

**note: thanks for reading this fan fiction was crap . . .sorry **


End file.
